


Home

by DecemberKat



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Vincent Savetti's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: Mario's had a crush on Angus for almost as long as he's known him, and tonight, something's getting done about it.





	

Mario swallowed around the lump in his throat for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Angus was standing over near the bedside of yet another attractive woman patient’s bedside, trying to make small talk during the boring shift. She appeared to be flirting with him, unsuccessfully from what he could see, but it still sent a flare of jealousy up through his chest.

He’d been dealing with this… crush, this untameable, hopeless crush, for almost as long as he’d known the taller man, and it was slowly but surely driving him to distraction.

Intellectually, of course, he knew there was nothing wrong with feelings like that; Angus was, after all, a handsome man, despite what some people might have thought, and he was kind, the sort of genuinely good person that any woman-- or man, if he were so inclined-- might have given their right arm to go out with.

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? They were both men, and while the world had come a long way since he was a child, but Mario could still hear echoes of his father’s disgusted voice in his head.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ the voices said, and worse, things Mario didn’t feel safe repeating even in the comfort of his own head. Memories bubbled to the surface of bottles and epithets flung in his general direction by a drunken, homophobic Vincent Savetti, the bullies in school yelling, chasing him, pinning him down in the locker room to beat him because he’d unintentionally let slip that he admired Madonna to someone he’d thought was a close friend.

And now? All those feelings for other men he’d buried so many years ago under the massive piles of his other issues came bubbling to the top, with Angus at the center of them.

Those feelings came to a head one night after work. He and Angus were having drinks in his apartment, watching some ridiculous old B sci-fi horror movie Angus found on Netflix. The taller man was pleasantly tipsy, just on the wrong edge of buzzed when he started talking about the blonde woman from the clinic down the street from when they'd had that massive blackout. Mario felt himself tensing, his fuse burning down to split ends when he'd finally had enough.

“Angus, stop!” Mario snapped and to his credit, Angus stopped.

“Something wrong?” Angus asked, and there it was, that open-faced sincerity that had drawn Mario in almost from the very beginning. It was a moment before he could speak again.

“Angus…” he started, then drew a breath. He needed to do this before he'd lost his nerve. He got up. “Angus I need to tell you something.”

“Um…” Angus said nervously. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, um…” Mario sighed. “Ah screw it.” Mario set his glass down on the coffee table and straddled the taller man’s hips, leaned his head down and captured Angus’s lips in his own. Angus was shock still for the first few seconds of the kiss, and for a fearful moment Mario thought he'd done something wrong. Then Angus, tall, beautiful, incredible Angus, began to reciprocate, at first just a gentle press of the lips, then more, sliding into place like the final square on a Rubik’s cube. Mario leaned back to stare at Angus, whose eyes were blown wide with surprise and lust for him of all people, and when the self-loathing started bubbling back up in the back of his mind again he managed to tamp it down like peat moss.

“Um,” Mario said intelligently. “I didn’t… I didn’t think you’d go for that.” Angus smiled, chuckled a little and reached up to give the smaller man a peck on the lips.

“I, uh… I didn’t think you’d go for me either,” he admitted. “But here we are.”

“Yeah.” Minutes passed. Mario leaned down to kiss Angus again, this time less hesitantly, and when he felt the other man’s tongue probing at his lips, he opened his mouth ever so slightly to let him in. When they finally broke apart, they were smiling. They were home.


End file.
